


Pour arriver à temps

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fortement inspiré d'un grand classique français, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-15
Updated: 2003-03-15
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>les mangemorts empêchent tout transplanage, tout voyage par cheminette, et les portoloins ne marchent plus. Il faut préparer les secours, et avertir Poudlard qu'il faut tenir...jusqu'au 3 septembre. Fortement inspiré d'un grand classique français</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Une fête au Ministère

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parodie ? En tout cas, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que le roman qui m'a inspiré le déroulement de l'histoire et ses titres de chapitres . . . 50 points à qui pourra me dire son nom et le nom de son auteur. Je fais court, parce que je ne vais pas non plus écrire un roman là dessus. Oh, oui, j'oubliais, certains personnages sont peut-être tout à fait différents en terme de caractères de ceux de JK ROWLING, mais j'ai quand même fait de mon mieux.

Deux heures du matin, ce premier septembre, c'était la fin des vacances d'été pour tous les jeunes sorciers. Pour les plus âgés cependant, aujourd'hui était une des rares occasions de s'amuser en grand rassemblement, au bal du Ministre. Celui-ci avait été organisé spécialement pour cette raison en fait : remonter le moral des troupes qui s'apprêtaient à partir chercher le Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'affronter une bonne fois pour toutes. Bien sûr, on ne peut pas dire que cela ait vraiement été l'idée du Ministre lui-même. Mais, Fudge, toujours en place car soutenu par l'opinion publique, était bien entouré de conseillers, et donc, ce soir, ou plutôt ce matin maintenant, un des derniers groupes de danseurs et chanteurs allait monter sur scène. Les danseuses ici ressemblaient à des Velanes. Après un dernier coup d'oeil à sa montre, le dirigeant de la troupe leur fit signe de commencer.

« Vois-tu, Lunard, la danseuse du centre ? Je crois bien que j'irai l'aborder à la fin de leur spectacle. »

« Patmol, sois un peu sérieux de temps en temps, je sais bien que ce soir est fait pour s'amuser avant de retourner à Poudlard, mais je te rappelle le conseil de Dumbledore : 'Amusez-vous bien, mais soyez de retour le plus vite possible' , et il est déjà deux heures du matin. »

« Rabat-joie. »

« Bon, je te laisse les regarder si tu veux. Je vais prendre un peu l'air. » Remus Lupin sortit sur la terasse et fut ainsi l'un des premiers à voir arriver un Severus Rogue décoiffé. Ou plutôt, à le voir apparaître de nulle part, puisqu'il semblait avoir transplané.

« Lupin ! Avez-vous vu le Ministre ou Weasley ? C'est urgent ! »

« Ils sont tous les deux dans la salle du fond. Que ce passe-t-il ? Voldemort attaque Poudlard ? »

« Pire ! Il est en train d'exécuter le Renfermement Complet ! Attrapez par le cou votre cabot et retournez à Poudlard avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour transplaner ! » Et le professeur se dirigea au pas de course vers la salle indiquée par Rémus, traversant la salle sans regarder le groupe de danseurs qui saluait. Ouvrant la double porte à la volée, il interrompit le Ministre au milieu d'une phrase.

« Professeur Rogue ! Que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda immédiatement Arthur Weasley, conseiller personnel du Ministre, et de fait presque agissant Ministre, car Cornélius Fudge ne faisait pas grand chose.

« Voldemort est en train d'effectuer le Renfermement Complet. Nous avons vu des Mangemorts l'effectuer à Pré-au-Lard. J'ai transplané pour vous prévenir. Voldemort prévoit d'attaquer Poudlard demain. » Le Ministre tressaillit au nom. cependant Arthur Weasley avait déjà réagi. Il essaya de Transplaner. En vain.

« Il a réussi. Bon. » Puis il s'interrompit quelques instants. « Cela veut dire qu'il a disséminé ses Mangemorts dans toute la Grande-Bretagne ce soir. Ou du moins suffisemment pour pouvoir exécuter le sortilège. Nous avions déjà commencé à rassembler les troupes, mais sans Transplanage, ni... » Il s'interrompit de nouveau et se dirigea vers la cheminée, pour y jeter un peu de poudre de Cheminette. Rien ne se passa. « Ni Cheminette, ni Portoloin je suppose. Il nous faudra au moins trois jours pour arriver tous à Poudlard. Pour être réaliste. Aujourd'hui pour avertir tout le monde qui peut l'être. Par hiboux. En espérant que trop ne seront pas interceptés. Un pour rassembler tout le monde au QG et le troisième nous serons là-bas. »

« Trois jours ! Mais comment iriez-vous d'ici à Poudlard en un jour ! On ne peut pas transplaner je vous rappelle. » interrompit Fudge.

Arthur Weasley sourit. « Disons que Harry m'a donné une bonne idée cet été. » Puis se tournant vers le Professeur Rogue. « Venez, je vais vous monter nos plans, ensuite, essayez de retourner à Poudlard le plus vite possible, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'informer Albus de nos projets et il va se sentir isolé. Il faut le prévenir que Poudlard doit tenir jusqu'au trois septembre. car d'une manière ou d'une autre, je doute que Sibylle Trelawney puisse l'en avertir.. »

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Pendant ce temps, le groupe de semi-vélanes avait terminé sa danse. Et dans un recoin du Ministère.

« Eh bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à retourner auprès de notre Maitre. Ce que ces gens sont des imbéciles ! Ils n'ont même pas vu que nous effectuions un Renfermement Complet juste sous leurs yeux. Enfin, Poudlard tombera vite, et une fois là-bas, nous aurons gagné. »

« Comment y retournerons nous au fait, Lucius ? » demanda sa femme, Narcissa Malfoy, qui avait rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts il y a peu, afin d'aider Voldemort à sortir son mari de prison, ou il avait été envoyé par le traitre à leur cause : Severus Rogue.

« Simple, nous prendrons le Pouldard Express, comme de nombreux autres sorciers qui auront été isolés loin de chez eux. » et il eut un sourire mortel.


	2. Sorciers et Mangemorts. Severus Rogue

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux ans que Voldemort avait retrouvé un corps et sa puissance, et depuis lors, beaucoup de choses étaient arrivées. Le grand public avait appris que Sirius Black était en fait innocent et que le traitre avait été Peter Pettigrow. Car quelques Mangemorts avaient été pris, parmi eux Lucius Malfoy et ce dernier. Malheureusement, ils avaient été libérés quelques mois plus tard par Voldemort, qui avait alors pris le contrôle d'Askaban avec l'aide des détraqueurs.

La guerre s'était peu à peu organisée, avec des pertes des deux côtés, mais Voldemort n'avait pas été pris ni tué, et ni Malfoy, ni Pettigrow n'avaient été repris. De son côté, Severus Rogue, toujours Professeur de Potions à Poudlard, avait échappé de peu à la mort. Voldemort s'était rendu compte que c'était l'espion dans ses rangs quand il avait réussi avec succès à faire emprisonner Lucius Malfoy et son commando. Le professeur avait alors dû se débarrasser rapidement de sa Marque Sombre (Heureusement qu'il avait fait des recherches antérieures sur le sujet) et garder un Profil Bas à Poudlard. Mais il été encore resté actif au sein de la Résistance face à Voldemort, et participait souvent aux diverses actions ; la plupart du temps pendant les vacances scolaires, sous un sortilège de changement d'apparence, ou avec l'aide de Polynectar.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il se trouvait maintenant au Ministère, avec la charge de rapporter les plans d'attaque contre les Mangemorts à Dumbledore, dissimulés par magie complexe dans un parchemin qui annonçait simplement officiellement l'arrivée des Aurors pour le trois septembre à Poudlard. Et il ne pouvait pas employer le moyen de transport rapide utilisé par les troupes. Cela attirerait autrement inévitablement l'attention de Voldemort, et il aurait le temps de préparer une riposte. Il allait donc, comme tant d'autres demain, prendre le train, le Poudlard Express, pour revenir à Poudlard. Sous sortilège de déguisement, car on n'est jamais trop prudent.


	3. Londres-Nottingham

Se frayer un chemin parmi les voyageurs à la gare de King's Cross n'avait pas été facile, mais Severus Rogue avait fini par se trouver une place à bord. Parmi les élèves et les sorciers égarés. Jusqu'au bout il avait craint que le train ne parte pas, par quelque action de Mangemorts, mais non, rien ne s'était passé. Peut-être parce que dans le compartiment voisin du sien...

« Eh Nullard ! Vise un peu ça ! Les danseuses d'hier soir sont aussi dans le train ! »

« Si tu ne veux pas que je t'appelles Couilles-Molles tu as intérêt à ne plus m'appeler comme cela ! »

« Bon, bon, mettons que je n'aies rien dit. Comment veux-tu que je t'appelles ? Lu ? »

« C'est déjà mieux. Pat. Et si Harry n'était pas à bord, nous n'aurions pas à changer de surnom. Tu aurais quand même dû le prévenir de ce qui se prépare. »

« C'est fait, j'y suis allé en tant que Sniffle ce matin. » Et il baissa la voix « Il sait qu'il est très probable que Poudlard soit attaqué en ce moment même . »

« Et tu l'as laissé prendre le train ! Tu es fou ! » s'exclama Remus Lupin.

« As-tu déjà réussi à lui faire entendre raison une fois ? » demanda son ami Sirius Black.

« Euh. J'avais essayé au moins. »

« Mouais. »

Tous les deux portaient des sortilèges de déguisement qui les faisaient ressembler à deux sorciers assez âgés, et un peu tremblotants, ce qui n'était bien sûr qu'apparence. Mais qui pouvait dire combien de personnes n'avaient pas leur véritable apparence dans ce train ? *

Pendant ce temps là , dans le wagon de queue, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley écoutaient attentivement (plus ou moins selon les moments) leur amie Hermione Granger, qui leur expliquait en détail tout ce qu'elle savait du sortilège de Renfermement Complet.

« ...Enfin bref, il dure de une semaine à un mois, et la dernière fois qu'il a été utilisé en Europe, c'était en Allemagne juste avant la chute de Grindelwald. Il a été utilisé pour les empêcher, lui et ses partisans de pouvoir s'enfuir avant l'arrivée des FUSEOs.(Forces Unies des Sorciers d'Europe et d'Outre-Atalantiques). »

Ce fût alors que le train ralentit, puis s'arrêta.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'exclama Ron.

Une voix au Haut-Parleur ne tarda pas à les renseigner : La voie avait été magiquement coupée dans un à deux kilomètres. Probablement par une attaque de Mangemort. Ils étaient arrivés en gare de Nottingham, et le train ne pouvait pas aller plus loin.

 

* l'auteur parie pour une dizaine au moins.


	4. Frère et Soeur

Au Central des Aurors de Nottingham, ou le trio était allé pour savoir s'il y avait des nouvelles fraîches du ministère, Harry décida qu'il partirait avec les Aurors d'ici pour se joindre aux Troupes de Secours pour Poudlard . Après tout, c'était le Survivant, il était majeur selon la loi des sorciers, et puis, il avait déjà affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres plusieurs fois en restant en vie, alors, s'il voulait vraiment se battre.

« Et toi, Ron ? » demanda Harry en rajustant ses lunettes .

« Je viens avec toi. Hermione ? »

« Non. Impossible. Je ne peux pas monter dans vous-savez-quel (eh, il y a peut-être des espions Mangemorts dans le coin !) moyen de transport. Ca me rend malade. Je... J'irai par le train. Dès aujourd'hui. Et puis, si les hiboux du ministère avertissant Poudlard de leur arrivée pour le 3 ont été interceptés, il faut bien que quelqu'un les avertisse ! » Sortant un horaire des trains de sa poche, elle fit quelques calculs rapides. «Oui, en prenant le train de 14h02 j'arrive à York à.. »

« Hermione ! Je te rappelle que la ligne est coupée . » dit Ron.

« Personne n'a jamais dit que les lignes moldues étaient coupées. » répondit Hermione en relevant la tête, avec un grand sourire.

Harry demanda : « Tu as toujours un horaire des chemins de fers dans ta poche ? »

« Non, je l'ai ramassé à King's Cross ce matin. Par simple curiosité. » dit Hermione en reprenant son étude.

« Oui. Elle voulait apprendre les horaires par coeur en plus de tous les livres d'école. » déclara Ron. Ce qui lui valut un coup d'horaire sur la tête par Hermione et un éclat de rire de Harry.

« Sérieusement. Harry, Ron..bon, il faut que je parte tout de suite si je ne veux pas rater mon train. Bonne chance, et faites très attention à vous. » dit-elle d'un ton plus inquiet.

« Toi aussi Hermione. Sois prudente. » dit Harry. Ron hocha la tête. Et c'est ainsi qu'après avoir jeté un sortilège avancé de changement d'apparence ( pour vraiment ne pas être reconnue par d'éventuels sorciers et avoir l'air un peu plus vieille ). Hermione s'élança vers la gare.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Prendre le ticket n'avait pas été bien difficile. Heureusement que Hermione avait toujours sa carte bancaire moldue sur elle. Par contre, accéder au quai avant le départ du train et y monter allait se révéler une autre paire de manche. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre au passage, il y avait eu encore un autre attentat à Londres et la sécurité avait été renforcée dans tout le pays, que ce soit dans les aéroports. . . ou dans les gares. Et en effet, il y avait bien un contrôle d'identité ET une fouille de bagages à l'entrée du quai numéro 13. Pas de chance. Ayant jeté un rapide sortilège sur sa carte d'identité pour lui transformer sa photographie en quelque chose qui lui ressemble plus, Hermione était tranquille des deux points de vue. . . sauf qu'elle n'avait que deux minutes pour monter dans le train. Aussi elle se précipita vers la barrière de contrôle.

Pendant ce temps là, à l'arrière du train, Severus Rogue regardait le quai par la fenêtre. Examinant de là le contrôle qu'il avait traversé tout à l'heure. C'était quelque chose que l'on ne voyait pas chez les sorciers. C'était inutile, il suffisait de transplaner de l'autre côté pour passer. . . sauf quand on ne pouvait pas transplaner. Comme maintenant. Ce fichu train allait-il bientôt partir ? C'est alors qu'il vit une jolie jeune moldue s'approcher en courant de la barrière... certainement trop tard. Elle allait rater son train.

Elle suppliait les agents de sécurité de la laisser passer et monter dans le train. . . c'est vrai qu'elle était jolie. Mais... Etait-ce vraiment une moldue ? Il voyait un morceau de bois dépasser de sa poche droite. Une baguette. Elle ferait mieux de s'en servir maintenant, si elle voulait vraiment passer. Mais non, on dirait qu'elle n'en avait pas même l'idée. A moins qu'elle ne veuille pas se faire repérer comme sorcière . . . mais dans ce cas, sa baguette était bien mal cachée. De toute façon, un mangemort n'aurait jamais hésité à utiliser sa baguette contre des moldus, même au vu de tout le monde. C'est donc qu'elle était du côté du ministère. Peut-être essayait-elle même de rejoindre Poudlard.

Severus Rogue ouvrit alors la fenêtre et s'adressa aux agents de sécurité. « Cette jeune fille est ma soeur. Vous m'avez déjà contrôlé tout à l'heure, laissez-la donc passer. Vous ne pouvez quand même pas lui faire manquer le train. » Il avait tout de même sa baguette à la main. Au cas où il faille utiliser un Oubliette ou tout autre sort. Mais non. Ces moldus étaient vraiment stupides, ils la laissèrent monter dans le train.


	5. En remontant vers le nord

Hermione monta dans le wagon et vint s'asseoir en face du voyageur qui lui avait permis de monter à temps. En effet, elle ne s'était pas encore assise que le train s'était déjà ébranlé pour partir.

« Merci. » dit-elle au jeune homme qui lui faisait face. il avait l'air d'avoir un peu moins de trente ans. «Frèrot .» Ajouta-t-elle avec un mélange de curiosité, de reconnaissance et de moquerie. Après tout, elle ne risquait pas grand chose dans un compartiment assez bien rempli, et puis, elle était une sorcière, non ?

« Si vous... Si tu veux te faire passer pour une moldue et ne pas utiliser ta baguette pour passer les contrôles, tu pourrais aussi bien mieux la cacher, soeurette. » répliqua-t-il d'un ton rogue.

Hermione était soufflée. Mince un sorcier. J'aurais peut-être dû être un peu plus prudente, ou monter dans un autre wagon, se dit-elle Enfin, elle n'était pas Gryffondor pour rien. Quitte à être découverte. . .

« Tu vas aussi à Poudlard ? » demanda-t-elle directement .

Il la regarda d'un air inexpressif, s'examinant scrupuleusement. Puis répondit laconiquement « Oui. »

« Comment as-tu deviné que j'étais pour Poudlard ? » demanda Hermione. Le fait qu'il ait deviné qu'elle était une sorcière n'était pas étonnant s'il avait vu sa baguette. Par contre, son allégeance. . .

« Un Mangemort se serait servi de sa baguette . » répondit-il. « Es-tu Auror ? »

« Non, Eugénie. Eugénie Grantesse. Et je ne suis pas auror non plus. Mais je suis quand même déterminée à défendre Poudlard. Et toi ? Mon frère ?»

Il sourit légèrement : « Sergeus Verrou. Moi aussi. »

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Tandis qu'ils discutaient, deux vieillards les regardaient attentivement depuis l'autre bout du wagon. Nous ne nous risquerons pas à dire que c'étaient des moldus, car vraiment dans ce train... les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être.

« Tu sais quoi, Nanard, ces voyages sont vraiment hors de prix. » dit l'un d'eux sans quitter le couple de vue.

« Si tu voulais économiser le prix d'une place, j'aurais très bien pu venir seul avec mon chien. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as refusé. » répondit l'autre, tournant la tête vers lui et lui adressant un sourire.

« Ouais, bonjour le confort. Je préfère encore être assis sur un siège. Merci. » Et il se tut un moment. « Tu vois le brun à la cravate verte au fond ? Je suis quasi-sûr de l'avoir vu dans le train pour venir ici . » ajouta-t-il après un instant.

« Je ne me souviens pas de lui dans le train. Mais je l'ai certainement vu sur le quai neuf... euh, à Londres. » répondit le deuxième vieillard surnommé Nanard.

« Tu crois qu'elle a quel âge. . . sa soeur ? Elle est assez jolie, non ? » demanda son compagnon.

« Je ne sais pas, elle fait vingt-et-un, vingt-trois ans . » puis il reprit en souriant d'un air provocateur « Dis-donc, Patmol, tu as bien l'oeil sur les filles ces derniers temps. D'abord la demi-vélane, ensuite cette jeune fille. . .Tu as l'oeil sur beaucoup plus jeune que toi en plus ! »

Il se prit une tape sur la tête de son voisin de fauteuil. « Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas aussi vieux que j'en ai l'air. » Puis, détournant ses yeux de la jeune fille pour prouver à son ami qu'il avait tort, il changea le sujet de conversation. « Au fait, Fred et George m'ont envoyé un hibou il y a deux jours et ils demandaient l'avis des experts pour. . . »

Pendant ce temps, le train remontait vers le nord, les rapprochant tous de leur but : Poudlard


	6. en taxi : jour et nuit

Deux heures plus tard. Un nouvel obstacle se dressa sur leur route. La voie était de nouveau coupée et le train fut obligé de s'arrêter dans la gare d'une ville de taille secondaire. Le soir tombait petit à petit et les voyageurs se dispersèrent dans la ville, qui à la recherche d'un hôtel ou passer la nuit, qui à la recherche d'un petit restaurant, qui vers les taxis et... Remus Lupin et Sirius Black, puisque c'étaient eux qui, déguisés en vieillards avaient soupçonné voir en Severus Rogue déguisé un sorcier, décidèrent de louer des véhicules pour continuer vers Poudlard en prenant l'autoroute. Ce fut bien sûr Sirius qui dénicha la perle rare : Un magasin de location de side-car, motos, et cycles. Et quelques minutes plus tard, ils ressortaient tous deux du magasin clef en main, pour enfourcher deux motos et foncer en direction de Poudlard.

« Dis, Si- Pat, est-ce que tu crois que c'est prudent que tu conduises une moto après toutes ces années. Je veux dire, j'ai eu l'occasion de m'entraîner un peu, moi, et aussi d'apprendre le code de la route moldu. Par contre toi, après plus de treize ans sans y avoir touché, et sans aucune connaissance de la route, tu. . . »

« Ne t'en fais pas, et regarde plutôt le pro. » Et Sirius démarra en trombe sur sa roue arrière.

« C'est bizarre, » se dit Rémus avant de démarrer à son tour. « J'ai comme l'impression que nous n'arriverons même pas jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard avec ces engins là. »

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Pendant ce temps, Sergeus et Eugénie avaient pris un taxi, pour aller déjà jusqu'à Glasgow par l'autoroute. Tout en conversant, Sergeus s'était aperçu qu'Eugénie était assez cultivée, sur beaucoup de sujets. Et il n'allait pas nier que sa compagnie n'était pas déplaisante. Au moins, cela lui ôtait un peu de l'esprit sa peur d'arriver trop tard à Poudlard, ni sa peur que Poudlard tombe avant l'arrivée des Troupes du Ministère. De plus, il avait l'impression qu'elle savait aussi se taire lorsqu'il le fallait. Et puis, elle avait des yeux... étrangement familiers.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Le voyage n'avait pas été très mouvementé. A part deux fous à motos qui avaient failli leur faire avoir un accident. Mais dans l'ensemble, ils se rapprochaient de Poudlard, et rien d'affreux n'était encore arrivé. Vers minuit cependant, ils s'arrêtèrent un moment sur une aire d'autoroute à hauteur de Glasgow, pour faire un plein d'essence.


	7. Une provocation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indice : le livre dont je me suis inspirée, d'auteur français, a aussi été adapté au cinéma et en dessin animé.

Severus Rogue et Hermione Granger étaient sortis du véhicule, et Hermione s'était acheté un sandwich au jambon dans le magasin de service. Devant les quelques rayons qu'il y avait là, elle avait croisé deux étranges vieillards, un peu confus devant la machine à café. Mais l'un d'entre eux ayant l'air d'avoir finalement réussi à lire ce que les divers boutons indiquaient et ayant fait son choix, elle passa devant eux sans s'arrêter. En sortant, elle remarqua deux personnes habillées de noir et sans casques sur des motos derrière leur taxi. Ces motos ressemblaient à celles qui avaient failli leur faire avoir un accident un peu plus tôt, mais alors, si c'était le cas, les conducteurs avaient ôté leurs casques. En revanche, à l'arrière du véhicule se trouvaient déjà trois personnes, et un quatrième aux cheveux noirs se préparait à monter à l'avant du taxi.

Hermione vit alors Sergeus Verrou accourir vers le véhicule.

« Que pensez-vous faire là ! Sortez de là immédiatement ! C'est notre moyen de transport ! »

La voix trainante du dernier personnage à ne pas être entré dans le taxi lui répondit : « Eh bien, non, maintenant c'est le nôtre ! » Il avait une baguette tirée, de même que Severus Rogue. Il s'agissait d'autres sorciers.

Hermione s'approcha un peu, le conducteur était étrange. Il ne s'était pas même tourné une fois pour les regarder. En fait, il n'avait pas quitté la route devant lui des yeux. Elle contourna le véhicule pour l'entrevoir, ses yeux étaient vides, perdus. Imperius. C'étaient des Mangemorts.

Pendant ce temps, tout en débattant verbalement, Severus Rogue avait aperçu Narcissa Malfoy à l'intérieur du taxi, et l'attitude du chauffeur lui avait déjà fait soupçonner qu'il était sous Imperius, seul chose logique à faire pour un Mangemort ne sachant pas conduire dans ce cas là. Et si Narcissa était là, Lucius aussi. Et c'était très certainement à lui qu'il faisait face maintenant. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre en danger sa mission. Ils étaient six. De son côté il était seul, ou plutôt ils étaient deux. Faisable, peut-être, mais s'ils se rataient, Lucius récupèrerait les plans, et les Aurors pourraient arriver dans un piège. En tant que Serpentard, mieux valait jouer la ruse, et dans ce cas, la prudence. Jouer les héros Gryffondorque ne servirait à rien.

Serrant les poings, il se recula donc et laissa son adversaire avoir le dernier mot cette fois-ci. Il les vit donc s'éloigner dans leur taxi, et se détourna vers la station service pour en faire appeler un autre.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur.

« Rém, je crois que ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que je voulais. On dirait de la soupe. »

Rémus Lupin regarda de nouveau les boutons de la machine à café « Soupe à la tomate. ah, oui, tu as raison. Oopps» fit-il avec un grand sourire. « Je comprends, j'ai appuyé sur le mauvais bouton. »

« Mouais. Je peux tout aussi bien laisser cela là. »

Ils entendirent alors le cri de fureur de Severus Rogue. Se tournant vers l'entrée, ils aperçurent la scène et Sirius bondit.

« Eh ! Mais ce sont nos motos ! » Et il s'élança dehors, suivit de près par Rémus.

Le vendeur à la caisse qui les vit passer se dit, qu'ils étaient bien en forme, tous les deux, pour leur âge.

Une fois dehors, Rémus attrapa Sirius qui voulait se jeter sur les voleurs, et le retint de force.

« Shh. Sirius. Regarde. Ils sont six. Et même si ce gars les attaquait je crois que nous n'aurions pas une chance. Regarde celui qui est sur la tienne, je crois que c'est Nott. Ce sont des mangemorts. »

Sirius lutta pour se dégager. « Tu es fou, même à six, on a une chance, et puis, on va pas se laisser piquer nos motos comme cela ! »

Rémus eut à faire de gros efforts pour le garder en place, puis il eut un sourire désarmant et dit calmement, avant de le lâcher : « N'oublie pas que tu es censé être un vieillard ! »

Sirius resta planté là. Ebahi. Et le temps qu'il recouvre ses esprits, les motos étaient parties, avec le taxi.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Une fois rentré dans la station service, les quatre naufragés de la route se retrouvèrent, assez furieux. Et Hermione sortit une carte téléphonique pour appeler un taxi. Pendant ce temps. Sirius approcha Rogue.

« Dites, ce ne serait pas vous qui étiez dans le train Londres-Nottingham ce matin ? »

Rogue regarda de haut ce vieillard.

« Et ne seriez-vous pas un de ces idiots qui ont failli nous faire avoir un accident de la route tout à l'heure ?» demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Rémus étouffa un rire.

« Ecoutez. Monsieur Je-Fais-Le-Malin, » dit Sirius en sortant sa baguette. « Je voulais simplement savoir si vous alliez à Pou... »

Rémus se précipita pour cacher sa baguette. « Pat » chuchota-t-il durement. « On est au beau milieu d'un magasin moldu je te signale, et. » Sirius fit un geste apaisant de la main « Ca va, ca va, j'ai compris, pas besoin d'en faire un cirque... »

Cependant Severus Rogue avait eu le temps de regarder attentivement la baguette. C'en était une qu'il connaissait bien, puisqu'il avait été la chercher chez M Olivander sur ordre de Dumbledore, et elle avait été commandée pour un certain Sirius Black, avant qu'il n'ait été prouvé innocent. Son compagnon était surement Lupin. Il hésita. Devait-il se faire connaître ? Non. Ce Black était vraiment insupportable. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pourrait pas leur permettre de faire route avec eux. Peut-être seraient-ils moins dangereux dans un taxi que sur leurs motos.

« On vous amène jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. » déclara-t-il aux deux pseudo-vieillards. Et il se tourna vers Lupin. « A condition que vous teniez votre ami en laisse. »

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

De nouveau, le voyage se passa sans encombre. Si on ne comptait pas les inanités préférées par Sirius Black. Si Rogue pouvait avoir eu quelque doute que ce soit sur son identité, il n'en avait plus aucune maintenant. Mais enfin, ils arrivèrent en vue de Pré-au-Lard, payèrent le taxi, et sortirent du véhicule. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient déjà voir que quelque chose allait de travers. De la fumée planait sur le village.


	8. Blagues et Cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indices : le livre, d'auteur français, a aussi été adapté au cinéma et en dessin animé. L'auteur est en effet très connu. Et même si ce livre n'est pas le plus célèbre de ses nombreux ouvrages, c'en est aussi un de très connu.

Ils se dirigèrent prudemment vers Pré-au-Lard qui se dessinait dans la lueur du matin ce 2 septembre. Hermione dit alors : « Il y a un passage pour aller à Poudlard dans la cave de Honeydukes. » Rémus et Sirius la regardèrent, soudain surpris.

« Allons-y alors, » répondit Rogue.

Rémus et Sirius se regardèrent. « J'ai du courrier à envoyer. » dit Sirius.

« Moi aussi, » fit Rémus.

« Nous savons où c'est, nous allons au bureau de hibou-courrier, on se reverra à Poudlard. » dit Sirius, et ainsi le groupe se sépara en deux.

Le village était calme, malgré toute la fumée, mais c'est quand même une rue totalement déserte qui les accueillit.

Tandis que les deux vieillards entraient dans la poste, Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue se dirigèrent vers le magasin de friandises. Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur par la fenêtre, cela avait l'air désert. Aussi elle entra, suivie par son compagnon de route. Ce dernier referma la porte, tournant le dos à la pièce.

« Stupefix. » Fut la dernière chose qu'ils entendirent.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Pendant ce temps, les deux Maraudeurs étaient arrivés au bureau de poste. Dans le train, ils avaient eu largement le temps de préparer diverses correspondances, aussi, tandis que Sirius cherchait sa lettre dans sa poche, Rémus s'avança au guichet, où un seul employé était resté.

« Bonjour, un message pour Arabella Figg, Ministère à Londres. »

« Ce sera dix noises. Monsieur. Voici le papier pour écrire l'adresse. » répondit l'employé.

Sirius voulut à son tour donner sa lettre.

« Non, monsieur, c'est chacun à son tour. Tant que monsieur est au guichet, vous ne pouvez pas envoyer de lettre, à dix noises le hibou pour l'Angleterre. » répondit l'employé borné.

Quant il eut terminé d'écire l'adresse, Rémus Lupin paya, puis laissa la place au guichet à Sirius Black.

« Un message pour Harry Potter, à Nottingham. »

« Ce sera dix noises. Monsieur. Voici le papier pour écrire l'adresse. » répondit de nouveau l'employé.

Rémus sortit une autre lettre de sa poche et rajouta quelques lignes en post-scriptum, puis ferma l'enveloppe.

« Eh, Patmol, quand tu auras terminé, j'en ai une autre à envoyer. . . » fit-il.

« Compris. » fit l'autre Maraudeur, avant de se tourner vers l'employé. « Redonnez-moi l'enveloppe, je vais rajouter un post-scriptum derrière. » Et il commença à écrire sur l'enveloppe, s'appliquant et lisant tout haut. « PS : Connais-tu l'histoire d'une harpie, d'un troll et d'un far... »

« Sirius ! » S'exclama Rémus. « Tu le fais exprès pour ne pas me laisser la place ! »

« ...fadet qui rentrent dans un bar ? » Sirius se retourna alors vers Rémus pour lui dire : « Bien sûr ! » puis il écrivit la fin, cette fois beaucoup plus vite.

Puis il laissa sa place et Rémus put alors envoyer sa deuxième lettre.

« Un message pour Arthur Weasley, à Londres. »

« Ce sera dix noises. Monsieur. Voici le papier pour écrire l'adresse. » répondit une troisième fois l'employé.

Et tandis que Rémus écrivait sa lettre, Sirius se dépêcha d'en écrire une autre, à l'adresse de Harry. « Tu me cèderas la place après, j'ai oublié de le prévenir de l'attaque sur Pré-au-Lard. »

« Bien sûr Sirius. » fit Rémus. Et tandis que Sirius se replaçait derrière lui au comptoir, Rémus prit son enveloppe et écrivit dessus. « PS : Comment se débarasser d'un Strangulot. Tout d'abord, les strangulot sont des. . . »

« Rémus ! Tu le fais vraiment exprès ! » l'interrompit Sirius.

« Bon, bon, tu vois bien que c'est énervant, » répondit ce dernier, avant de payer, et de s'éloigner du guichet.

C'est alors qu'une énorme explosion retentit et le mur derrière l'employé s'écroula. Ce dernier se retourna, impassible, pour regarder derrière lui, puis se retourna vers Sirius Black.

« Je suis désolé monsieur, nous n'avons plus de hiboux. Je suis obligé de fermer. Bonne journée. Au revoir. » Et il sortit par la porte du fond, laissant deux vieillards stupéfaits derrière lui.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand et deux mangemorts apparurent.

Sirius et Rémus se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules, et chargèrent :

« Expelliarmus ! Stupefix ! »

Les deux mangemorts furent immédiatement mis hors de combat. Prudemment, Sirius passa la tête par la porte. Personne en vue. Haussant de nouveau les épaules, il fit signe à Rémus de le suivre et tous deux se dirigèrent par les petites rues de derrière vers Honeydukes.


	9. Camp de Mangemort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez, encore un indice, l'histoire originelle se passe en Russie.

Quand Severus Rogue se réveilla, son champ de vision était occupé par des arbres, et il était ligoté et n'avait plus sa baguette. Réussissant à se retourner, il vit qu'il était en fait au bord d'un camp de Mangemorts. Des tentes de sorciers plus ou moins hétéroclites emplissaient une clairière, probablement dans la forêt interdite. Des mangemorts en uniformes allaient ça et là, et dans le lointain, il pouvait discerner un groupe de prisonniers. Regroupés dans un enclos. Depuis quand les Mangemorts faisaient-ils des prisonniers ?

Mais il s'agissait probablement là de la population de Pré-au-Lard, village exclusivement sorcier, et l'idéal fou et idiot des Mangemorts n'allait pas jusqu'à rayer toute la population de sorciers de la carte. Pour le moment, il était en vie, ce qui, supposait-il, n'allait pas durer bien longtemps. Le sortilège de déguisement serait bien vite découvert, que ce soit sous le regard pénétrant de Voldemort, ou après le premier Finite Incantatem qui suivrait les jeux-tortures de quelque Mangemort, et alors. . .

Alors, tout se jouerait au temps. Si les Mangemorts réussissaient à trouver les plans de bataille sous le message avant l'arrivée des Aurors, ces derniers étaient perdus, et Poudlard avec. A moins que Voldemort ne réussisse à faire tomber Poudlard avant, dans ce cas là, les hommes du ministère seraient quand même perdus.

C'est alors qu'il vit s'approcher un mangemort en uniforme mais sans son masque, celui qui leur avait volé leur taxi après avoir mis le chauffeur sous Imperius. Apparemment, cela n'avait pas empêché ce dernier de conduire ses passagers à bon port, et apparemment sans accident. Par contre, il trainait après lui Eugénie Grantesse, la sorcière qu'il avait rencontrée en gare de Nottingham et avec qui il avait fait le reste de la route avant d'être capturé, comme un novice, il faut le dire. Hélas, ce qui est fait est fait.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Pendant ce temps, Rémus Lupin et Sirius Black avaient vu plusieurs Mangemorts sortir de Honeydukes, emportant avec eux leurs compagnons de voyage. Sans se faire remarquer, ils les avaient suivis jusqu'au camp de Mangemorts, et là, cachés dans les buissons de la forêt interdite, ils virent le mangemort au taxi s'approcher de Sergeus Verrou, trainant derrière lui sa compagne de voyage, et plus loin, d'autres Mangemorts se diriger vers le groupe.

« Vous savez, pour un Auror vous me décevez beaucoup. » dit le mangemort à son prisonnier. Et il jeta sa compagne à terre avant de lancer un sourire dédaigneux à l'homme ligoté à ses pieds. « Ayant deviné que j'étais un mangemort, je m'attendais à ce que vous vous lanciez dans un duel contre moi, un duel que j'aurais été sûr de gagner, bien sûr. »

« Seul les fous sont sûrs de gagner à tous les coups. » répondit l'homme à terre. Cela sembla enrager le Mangemort.

« Sais-tu au moins à qui tu parles, minable ? » rugit ce dernier. Cela tira un sourire du prisonnier.

« Eh bien, eh bien, » fit ce dernier d'un ton moqueur et faussement apaisant. « Quel tempérament ! »

Sirius se pencha vers Rémus et lui chuchota : « Ce gars est suicidaire ! » Rémus répondit de la même manière : « Moins que toi, toi tu voulais te lancer tout seul contre six Mangemorts. » « Tout seul ? Cela veux-tu dire que tu ne m'aurais pas aidé ? » Sirius était surpris et choqué. « Non. » Répondit calmement Rémus. « Je t'aurais aidé, bien sûr. Cela veut simplement dire que tu ne te serais même pas arrêté pour vérifier que je te suivais bien. . . » et il ajouta avec un sourire moqueur « Après tout, j'aurais pu manquer une marche,tomber, et me casser quelque chose, les vieillards sont fragiles tu sais ? » Sirius grogna, poussa du coude son ami, et reprit son observation. Il avait apparemment manqué quelques répliques.

Le mangemort avait levé son bras de baguette, et il fit un cercle au dessus de sa tête, tout en disant « Finite Incantatem. » Et il commença à changer de visage, ses cheveux passèrent du noir au blond pour révéler. . .

« Regarde Rémus, c'est Malfoy ! » heureusement pour les deux maraudeurs, le Malfoy en question et les mangemorts qui l'avaient rejoints étaient beaucoup trop surpris pour avoir entendu l'exclamation.

En effet. Lucius Malfoy n'était pas le seul à avoir changé d'apparence : à ses pieds, les deux prisonniers avaient aussi changé presque du tout au tout pour révéler.

« Severus Rogue ! Quelle bonne surprise. » fit lentement Malfoy. « Et accompagné d'une sang-de-bourbe, rien de moins ! »

Severus Rogue et Hermione Granger relevèrent tous deux la tête pour se regarder l'un l'autre, abasourdis. . . Hermione Granger éclata de rire : « Ha ! Professeur, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à cela ! »

« Ni moi non plus, Mademoiselle Granger, ni moi non plus. » fit Severus Rogue, ayant une nouvelle fois l'impression que le destin se moquait décidément de lui.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

« On dirait que beaucoup de sortilèges d'apparence ont été utilisés ces derniers temps. »Se moqua Lucius Malfoy. « Mais je suis heureux de te tenir enfin Severus, pour enfin te faire payer pour m'avoir envoyé à Askaban. Lentement . ENDOLORIS.»

Et tandis que Rogue se tordait à l'agonie sur le sol, son ennemi continua. « Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. » Puis à la cantonade. « Vous savez ce qui est le plus terrible pour un maitre de potion ? C'est de savoir que même s'il en réchappe il ne pourra plus jamais exercer son art. Tu m'entends Rogue ? » et il termina le sortilège. « Je vais t'ôter tout usage de tes mains. Mais avant, pour te punir d'être un espion, et avec l'accord de Lord Voldemort, je vais t'ôter la vue. . . »

Puis il ajouta « Tout de suite, le reste viendra peu à peu après. Et tu mourras après avoir vu Poudlard tomber. » Il sourit cruellement puis se reprit. « Non, après avoir entendu Poudlard tomber. »


	10. Regarde de tous tes yeux, regarde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez, encore un indice, l'auteur est né en 1828 et mort en 1905. Et si le titre de ce chapitre n'est pas un autre indice. je ne sais pas quoi dire.

« Au fait, tu sais comment nous avons fait pour effectuer le Renfermement Complet, même à Londres ? » ajouta Lucius Malfoy, fier de pouvoir se vanter devant un ennemi vaincu « Tout simplement en nous faisant passer pour un groupe de danseurs au Bal du Ministre ! » Et il ajouta avec un grand sourire qui montra ses dents. « Les gens sont tellements accaparés par la beauté des Vélanes qu'ils n'y ont vu que du feu. Veux-tu voir mes Vélanes ? » et il fit un signe aux mangemorts qui s'étaient rassemblés derrière lui, et à Narcissa, sa femme, qui était venu les rejoindre.

« Alors regarde de tous tes yeux, regarde. Tant que tu le peux encore. Et vois la beauté de ce qui avant-hier encore dansait au ministère . »

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Le prétendu spectacle ne trouvait plus grâce aux yeux de Sirius Black. C'était même à en donner la nausée. En effet, tandis que les mangemorts reproduisaient la danse de la veille, Lucius Malfoy lui-même s'amusait à jeter le sortilège de déguisement pour leur donner leur apparence de Vélanes, puis à l'enlever. Voir Nott tourbillonner grotesquement n'était pas non plus du goût de Rémus Lupin.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Après s'être un peu diverti ainsi. Lucius se tourna vers un mangemort et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Ce dernier s'en fut, et Lucius Malfoy se retourna de nouveau vers Severus Rogue. « Apprécié le spectacle ? » demanda-t-il . Rogue fit une grimace de dégoût. « Endoloris. Ca t'apprendra à apprécier l'esthétisme. » Puis après avoir rompu le sortilège, il s'adressa de nouveau à lui.

« J'ai beaucoup plus de raffinement que toi. C'est en effet une potion qui va t'aveugler définitivement. Un simple acide suffira. Dilué, bien sûr. Je ne veux pas gâcher mon plaisir en risquant de te dissoudre le cerveau par la même occasion. » Et il fit un geste au Mangemort qui était revenu, portant une fiole dans ses mains. Ce dernier la lui tendit.

« Bien. Petrificus Totalus. Pour bonne mesure. » Et, sous le regard horrifié d'Hermione Granger, qui avait tout fait pour passer inaperçue à travers tout l'échange, et les regards impuissants des deux Maraudeurs cachés un peu plus loin, il versa quelques gouttes de potions sur chacun des yeux de Severus Rogue.

« Enervate ! » dit-il après s'être redressé. Pour vérifier que son ennemi était bien aveugle, il tendit deux doigts devant lui. « Combien j'ai de doigts ? »

« Dix. Et vingt en comptant les doigts de pieds. » fut la réponse laconique de Severus Rogue, ce qui bien sûr, enragea Lucius.

D'un sortilège, il libéra Rogue et il lui ordonna « Debout ! » Tandis que l'espion se relevait lentement et péniblement, Malfoy transforma une épingle de sa cravate en longue pointe, presque une épée. « Avance ! » ordonna-t-il.

« Dans quelle direction ? » demanda Rogue .

« Droit devant toi. », et sous divers regards horrifiés, Rogue se dirigea droit sur la pointe sans hésiter, pour se blesser cruellement dessus en la touchant. Lucius Malfoy sourit. « Bien. » Et ligotant de nouveau son ennemi, il le repoussa au sol.

« Ah au fait, j'oubliais. » et il sortit la lettre du ministère de sa poche. « On a trouvé ceci en te fouillant à ton arrivée. » Lui fourrant sous le nez la lettre ouverte. « Ah, oui, tu ne peux pas la voir n'est-ce pas. On dirait une lettre du ministère. C'est très intéressant tu sais. Mais Poudlard sera tombée avant l'aube de demain. »

« Passe une bonne journée, Rogue ! » Et il s'éloigna, faisant signe aux autres de ramener Hermione avec les autres prisonniers. Il aurait tout le temps de s'en occuper plus tard.

Dans les buissons, Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin regardèrent quelques instants des larmes acides couler sur les joues de Severus Rogue, laissant la peau rouge et rongée dans leur sillage, avant de se lever silencieusement et de contourner le camp pour faire une reconnaissance, et délivrer au moins Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue au moment de midi.


	11. Dans la forêt interdite

En effet, quand les mangemorts furent occupés à manger, la surveillance se relâcha sur les prisonniers, et Sirius Black, sous sa forme d'animagus, alla délivrer Hermione Granger, puis Severus Rogue. Hermione Granger fut sincèrement surprise de voir Sirius Black en compagnie d'un des deux vieillards, et plus encore de voir l'autre se transformer en Rémus Lupin. Décidément, bien des sortilèges de déguisement avaient servi aujourd'hui. Rogue sembla ne s'apercevoir de rien. Silencieusement, ils s'éloignèrent dans la forêt en direction de Poudlard.

Severus Rogue semblait se diriger au bruit. Suivant exactement le même trajet que l'homme qui le précédait. Cependant, après seulement quelques mètres dans la forêt, il trébucha sur une inégalité de terrain due à une racine et tomba au sol, la tête la première. Hermione Granger se précipita pour le relever, et lui prit le bras pour lui servir de guide. A distance suffisante du camp de mangemorts, ils firent halte pour permettre au Professeur de Potions aveugle d'ôter les traces d'acide qui rongeaient son visage avec de l'eau magiquement mise dans une bassine transfigurée à partir de l'horaire des chemins de fers d'Hermione. Et Rémus Lupin lança un sortilège qui ôta toute trace de sa blessure à la poitrine. Quand Hermione fit disparaître la bassine, elle aperçut des sortes de peaux gélatineuses flotter dans le fond. Professeur Rogue semblait avoir pelé des yeux. Espérant que les dégats n'allaient pas trop profonds, elle reprit son bras, et tous quatre se dirigèrent vers Poudlard.

Ils progressèrent cahin-caha au rythme des chutes et trébuchements de l'aveugle, pour arriver à Poudlard lorsque le soleil était bas sur l'horizon. Ils étaient de l'autre côté du lac. Levant les yeux vers la masse sombre que formait le château, aucun d'entre eux ne vit de quelconque signe que Poudlard ait été prise. Quelques fumées flottant ça et là semblaient indiquer une bataille récente, mais aucun dégât n'était visible. Jetant un sortilège de Gel devant eux, ils s'avancèrent sur la glace en direction du château.


	12. Un courrier du Ministère - Nuit du 2 au 3 septembre

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, la défense s'était organisée. Les elfes de Maison constituant d'ailleurs la plus grande partie des troupes. Une courte sortie avait été faite en début d'après midi, et les Mangemorts s'étaient retirés dans la forêt, semblant temporairement se décourager. Et il semblait que pendant ce temps Severus Rogue, portant une lettre du ministère ait réussi à se faufiler parmi les lignes ennemies pour entrer au château.

Bien entendu, Dumbledore était content. Non seulement il avait réussi à faire avaler un sorbet citron à Lucius Malfoy, ce dernier croyant que Severus Rogue acceptait de temps en temps des sucreries du Directeur, il avait aussi remis la main sur les plans de bataille, encore sous le sortilège de protection intact qu'il avait reçu au Ministère. Sans compter qu'un Lucius Malfoy essayant de se faire passer pour Severus Rogue était hilarant. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire était d'attendre l'arrivée des Aurors dans la matinée suivante, et entre temps de faire suivre Malfoy- déguisé-en-Rogue par un elfe de maison.

Tout de même Albus Dumbledore se faisait du soucis pour son Professeur de Potions : que ce soit Lucius Malfoy qui lui apporte le message ne présageait rien de bon à ce sujet.

Le soir tombait, Lucius Malfoy profita du fait que tous ( sans compter les elfes de maison bien sûr, les elfes ne sont rien !) étaient à dîner dans la grande salle pour aller discrètement ouvrir la grande porte, puis il remonta au premier étage, et ouvrit une fenêtre donnant sur le lac. Il ne vit pas les quatre sorciers échappés du camp de mangemorts qui venaient d'aborder du côté du château, juste au dessous de lui. Regardant une dernière fois alentour, il sortit sa baguette et murmura « Incendio ! » Le lac s'embrasa, et aussitôt une clameur retentit et l'armée des mangemorts sortit de la forêt à la hâte pour s'élancer vers l'entrée : le feu sur le lac était le signal convenu pour leur attaque.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Pendant ce temps, Lucius Malfoy avait repris son apparence normale et s'apprêtait à rejoindre les troupes de Voldemort quand une Hermione Granger aux cheveux un peu emmêlés apparût en haut des escaliers, suivie par Severus Rogue, les deux Maraudeurs fermant la marche.

« Lucius Malfoy ! » s'écria la jeune Gryffondor. Ce dernier tira sa baguette et la pointa vers le groupe. Severus Rogue s'avança.

« Ha ! Vous m'avez peut-être rattrapés, mais trop tard. Et je vais te tuer Rogue. » Il pointa sa baguette vers ce dernier. Rogue leva la tête et pointa sa baguette directement vers Malfoy. « Expelliarmus ! »

Malfoy fut envoyé voler vers le mur du fond et perdit sa baguette. Se remettant à la hâte sur ses pieds, il plongea pour la récupérer, mais Rogue dit « Accio baguette. » et Malfoy loupa son coup. Il tourna la tête vers Severus Rogue juste à temps pour voir ce dernier attraper la baguette de sa main gauche puis tourner les yeux vers lui.

« Il voit. Il voit. » Malfoy recula en rampant vers le mur, terrifié.

« Lethargo. » Fit Rogue. Malfoy s'effondra, vaincu par le sortilège de coma.

Ce fut ce moment là qu'Albus Dumbledore choisit pour entrer dans la pièce, plans de bataille en main.

« Ah, très bien. » dit-il en apercevant Malfoy au sol. « Je suis heureux de vous revoir entier, vous tous. Et toi Severus surtout. Venez, allons voir ce qui se passe depuis la tour d'astronomie. » Il ne semblait pas du tout inquiet de la horde de Mangemorts qui s'était ruée vers les portes, mais peut-être n'était-il pas au courant ?

Une fois arrivés en haut, et se penchant par-dessus le parapet, Rémus Lupin vit des Mangemorts essayer en vain d'ouvrir la grande porte, qui était fermée.

« Ah, oui. » fit Dumbledore. « Winky, que j'avais chargée de surveiller M. Malfoy a refermé la porte tout à l'heure, juste après son passage. » et ses yeux brillèrent encore plus fort qu'à l'habitude.

Soudain on entendit un vrombissement dans le lointain. Et quelques secondes plus tard, des avions cargo apparurent à l'horizon, trois, six, neuf. Ils s'approchaient directement en direction de Poudlard. Quand ils furent suffisamment proches et presque au-dessus du château, leurs soutes s'ouvrirent simultanément en grand et des Aurors, reconnaissables à leurs robes blanches, commencèrent à en sauter.

Les forces du Ministère étaient arrivées.

Dès qu'ils avaient quitté l'avion, les Aurors enfourchaient les balais qu'ils avaient à la main, sortaient leur baguette et fonçaient sur les Mangemorts.

« Un parachutage en balai. » souffla Sirius. « Est-ce que c'est un balayage ? » demanda-t-il alors avec un large sourire.

Saisissant des balais qui se trouvaient empilés au sommet de la tour, Rogue, Lupin et Black partirent rejoindre les Aurors, pour la Bataille de Poudlard.


	13. Conclusion

Severus Rogue n'était en effet pas aveugle. Le soir où il avait été envoyé par Albus Dumbledore en reconnaissance à Pré-au-Lard, il avait été interrompu pendant qu'il préparait une potion assez volatile, et n'avait pas prit le temps d'enlever ses protections oculaires. Ces dernières n'auraient pas résisté à un acide hautement corrosif, mais Malfoy avait dilué le sien et ainsi, la protection avait tenu assez longtemps pour que ses yeux ne soient pas atteints. Il n'avait jamais été aveugle.

La bataille de Poudlard fut gagnée, et Voldemort fut tué pour de bon, tandis que Lucius Malfoy retournait à Askaban, accompagné de nombreux Mangemorts en attente de procès.

L'absence de cécité de Rogue avait grandement surpris Hermione Granger, tout comme Rémus Lupin et Sirius Black. Mais comme le dit Sirius après la bataille à Harry Potter : « Ce Serpentard est trop tordu pour avoir de tels problèmes. »

Quant à Hermione Granger, elle avait découvert un nouveau côté à Severus Rogue durant son voyage vers Poudlard, et elle avait bien l'intention de faire plus de recherches dessus.

  
FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> relisez Michel Strogoff de Jules Verne


End file.
